George Logan
George Logan is a major character in Scary Movie 3; he was played by actor and rapper Simon Rex. Bio Personality George is an inherently open and friendly person. Somewhat childlike in demeanor, he is very interested in rap music and has a talent for it, but he gets very depressed after getting tossed from performing. He is also a romantic, falling in love with Cindy Campbell. Weird music comes from George whenever someone presses his forehead. Family and Friends Not much is known about George's parents, but he does have a brother Tom Logan, a widower with a daughter, his niece, Sue Logan. He later marries Cindy and adopts her son, Cody Campbell. History George Logan lives with his brother Tom on the Logan Farm, somewhere near Washington D.C. Scary Movie 3 One morning, Tom and George wake to strange sounds on the farm and wake to a crop circle in their wheat field. The incident is reported on the news by news reporter Cindy Campbell, who George becomes smitten by. He meets up with her again at his rap battle set up by his friends Mahalik and CJ to display his rap skills. Although he wins the contest, he flips up his hood which makes him look like a Klansman. He also extends his arm in a NAzi fashion, getting tossed out a window. After Brenda Meeks, Sue and Cody's teacher passes away, George attends her funeral, but a misunderstanding leads him to think Brenda is still alive. He tries to revive her with electricity, but he just blows up her corpse, once again getting tossed out a window. Cody eventually turns up at the farm after watching a cursed videotape. After Cindy shows up as well, George and Tom learn the aliens on their farm were trying to destroy the same evil little girl threatening Cody. George helps Cindy defeat the girl, and George imprisons the girl's ghost in the well under his house. Having defeated the evil ghost, George and Cindy get married. Scary Movie 4 Since Cindy has lost her job as a reporter, he encourages her her to become a boxer. He manages and coaches her career, but when she accidentally enters a heavyweight boxing tournament with Tiffany Stone, he tries to stop the fight to save Cindy, falling over a stool and breaking his neck as well as several by-standers, such as Toshio Saeki. After his death, Tom becomes depressed and tries taking sleeping pills to commit suicide, but he accidentally takes an overdose of Viagra and stumbles over a balcony to his death. Relationships Tom Logan Tom was George' older brother. Annie Logan Annie was George's sister-in-law. She was apparently very fond of him. Sue Logan Sue was George's niece. They seemed to be very close. Cindy Campbell Cindy was George's first love and later his wife until his untimely death. It’s later revealed that she was indirectly responsible for his fate. Cody Campbell Cody was Cindy's nephew. George adopts him as his son. Mahalik Mahalik was a good friend of George. He sponsored George's rap career. CJ CJ was another good friend of George. Trivia * Actor Simon Rex returns as Dan Sanders in Scary Movie 5 Gallery Cj3.jpg Cj02.JPG Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Scary Movie 3 characters Category:Scary Movie 4 characters Category:Logan Family Category:Campbell-Logan Family Category:Cindy Husbands Category:Cindy relationships